Natives
Natives in the Crash Bandicoot Universe are natural-born residents of the Wumpa Islands. Natives however, fall into three different categories: Original Natives, Belenus Natives, and the Papu Natives. Categories All of the Native Categories are named and placed relative to their time of existance in the Crash Bandicoot Universe. ''Original Natives'' ''History'' The Original Natives are named so for their presence on the Wumpa Islands, then a single continent on the planet, before the Crash Bandicoot Universe timeline began. Like the other Natives, the Original Natives were very connected to the Earth through Mojo. Unlike the other Natives however, the Original Natives were so in tune with the Earth that were gifted with the Mojo powers of the planet, and were able to perform magic. The Original Natives were ruled by a single king, named Kari, who was a very wise ruler. As the king, Kari was the voice of the people for the Relic Master, and met with him quite often. When the the world was plagued by the Twenty-Five Evils, Kari begged for the Relic Master to destroy the evils. The Relic Master then used his powers to trap the Twenty-Five Evils inside of Twenty-Five Crystals, known as the Slave Crystals and gave Kari the Master Crystal, so that he would always know where the Crystals were, so that he could keep those seeking to use their power from finding them. The Original Natives were then attacked by Belenus and the Creatures. Only five Natives were killed, including Kari. When this happened, the Natives lived in anarchy for centuries, everybody living for themselves. This negative Mojo energy then separated the lands into the continents and Wumpa Islands. ''Characteristics'' The Original Natives were very quiet and peaceful, reflecting the attitude at that time. There was very little verbal interaction between them, and instead, they communicated through their individual Mojo energy. At the peak of their society, each Native was elaborately adorned. These Natives didn't have a known religion, and focused their efforts on living in harmony. ''Belenus Natives'' ''History'' The Belenus natives were collectively named when the Original Natives began to collectively fear Belenus, their attacker, which then turned into a peaceful kingdom amongst the Wumpa Islands. To effectively rule the Natives, Belenus used the power stolen from Selena to create three other masks: Aku Aku, Uka Uka, and Faunus. The Natives then began to worship these masks, who bestowed the Master Crystal upon Belenus. A group of rebellious Natives existed simultaniously with these Natives, called the Papu Natives, who rejected the idea of Mask leadership, and eventually the idea of their savior, Light. The Belenus Natives began to lose their faith in the Masks as their rulers during Uka Uka's traitorous attack on the other masks with the Elemental Masks he created. The Natives began to fear the masks, and turned towards the ideas of the Papu Natives. Eventually, the relationship between the Masks and the Natives grew so bad that the Natives began to attack Aku Aku and Faunus, who retreated back into hiding from the Natives. ''Characteristics'' The Belenus Natives were very dependent on the Masks rather than each other. They dressed in dark-colored robes to signify their unworthiness to coexist with the masks. The Belenus Natives were out of touch with the Mojo of the Earth to the point that they could no longer use magic. ''Papu Natives'' ''History'' The Papu Natives originated from a single rebellious Belenus Native, named Papu Darma, who criticized rule by Mask and that the Natives should rely soley on them and Light. Papu Darma believed in returning to the ways of codependence on each other like the Original Natives practiced. With the betrayal of Uka Uka, the Natives turned towards Papu Darma's ways. They discarded anything relating to the Masks, including their temples and shelters, and created a more natural society. The leader of every Native tribe from then on wore Papu Darma's headdress, consisting on an angry mask, representing the oppression of the masks on the people. Every Papu since Papu Darma was taught of their history as Papu Natives and that their duty as Papu was to slowly eliminate the existence of the Masks from the Natives' minds. During the time of Crash Bandicoot, the most notable Papu of them all, Papu Papu, named so for his superiority of any of the previous Papus, ruled over the Wumpa Islands. Papu Papu won the affection of the Natives when confronting the new evil plaguing the land, Doctor Neo Cortex, by attacking his industries one by one. When Papu Papu discovered the existence of the reincarnation of Light and the return of Aku Aku, he immediatly set out to destroy them, so that the Natives wouldn't discover the truth and continue to willingly be ruled by the Papu Family. When Papu Papu began to convince his Natives that they were nothing but demons sent from the Cortex Castle, leading the Natives to attack Crash whenever he was spotted. When Papu Papu was defeated by Crash again during the events of Crash Twinsanity, he saw that Crash was trying to protect the islands from The Evil Twins, and assisted him by defeating the Tikimon. His son, Rao, soon to be Papu Rao, grew up seeing his father side with Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku, and during his reign, brought the Natives back to respecting the Masks. ''Characteristics'' The Papu Natives varied from the other Natives in how they were corruptively lead by the Papu family, which eventually lead the Natives back to the care of the Masks in the end. The Papu Natives adorned theirselves in grasses and paints from the earth. Unlike the previous Natives, the Papu Natives lost the ability to use Mojo until Crash went into his Mojo Form with Aku Aku and Papu Papu.